Dangerous Situation
by Akaneko SeiYu
Summary: Siaga! Ini keadaan genting! Bahaya mendekat! Naruto galau memilih menyelamatkan dunia atau dirinya. Prompt : public harassing, kinky, canonverse Warning : yaoi bara, sasunaru, bondage, gay sex scene Requested by @kagamiyoneko For FID #9
1. 1 Dangerous Meeting (11-03 06:16:48)

Naruto disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan belaka dan bukan untuk menjatuhkan karakter Masashi Kishimoto maupun untuk dikomersilkan.

Ini rapat genting yang harus dilakukan. Bagaimanapun sosok itu telah mengancam dunia shinobi. Sosok misterius bagai zombie membuat yang dirasuki bersikap kejam.

Tak ingin banyak jatuh korban, kelima Kage berkumpul.

Bertempat di ruang besar salah satu hotel Onsengakure, para Kage duduk mengelilingi meja bundar besar. Sedangkan para ajudan berdiri tegap di belakang masing-masing Kage.

"Jadi, ada apa hingga kelima Kage harus berkumpul? Kuharap rapat ini membahas hal penting." Kurotsuchi, sang Tsuchikage bertanya sarkas.

Wanita berambut hitam pendek itu ingin rapat segera selesai. Ia ingin segera berendam setelah ini. Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan datang ke desa terkenal akan onsen-nya.

Akatsuchi, si ajudan berdeham pelan. Mengerti rencana sang Tsuchikage. Pria gemuk itu berusaha agar wanita dari cucu Oonoki tersebut fokus pada rapat.

"Lebih baik cepat beritahu masalahnya. Aku pun tak ada waktu."

Tak sabar juga ditunjukkan oleh sang Raikage, Darui. Berbeda dengan alasan tersembunyi Kurotsuchi, desanya membutuhkan dirinya. Tak bisa ia pergi begitu lama.

"Hokage-dono pasti memiliki alasan tersendiri. Tentunya hal penting sampai harus melibatkan kelima Kage."

Senyuman menenangkan diumbar oleh Mizukage, Choujuurou. Meski sedikit kalimat sarkas tak luput di dalamnya.

Sedangkan Gaara duduk bersedekap tenang di tempatnya dengan tenang. Kakaknya, Kankurou berdiri di belakang menemani. Arah pandang kedua kakak beradik tersebut menyorot heran pada sang Hokage dan ajudannya.

Garis tegas penuh kedewasaan terpatri jelas. Tubuh kekar berbalut baju jingga tersampir jubah putih Hokage menutup lekuk. Menyembunyikan otot terlatih berwarna tan dibaliknya.

Sosok bocah mungil berisik tergantikan aura pemimpin penuh kalkulasi. Tinggi tubuh semampai duduk tegap penuh ketegangan. Tak tenang tercetak nyata di wajah.

Berbeda dengan sang ajudan yang berdiri tenang di belakang Hokage. Aura dingin tak pernah lepas. Ekspresi datar tak terbaca membuat semua yang hadir enggan ingin mencari tahu. Terlalu malas untuk peduli pada sosok Uchiha Sasuke.

"Naruto, ada masalah apa?"

Setenang angin berhembus sang Kazekage bertanya. Senyuman ganjil tak luput diperhatikan dari si sahabat.

Kepala berhelai pirang pendek mengangguk pelan. Sebulir keringat terjun bebas dari sisi wajah. Membuat keempat Kage bertanya dalam pikiran.

"Apa kalian sudah mendengar akan sosok misterius ini? Ia merasuki tubuh seseorang dan mengendalikannya sesuka hati."

Suara berat bergetar. Menghantarkan rasa penasaran pada sosok lainnya.

"Bisa kau perjelas, Hokage-dono?"

Mizukage menuntut penjelasan. Menyuarakan keempat Kage lainnya.

Kerongkongan kering meneguk saliva.

"Terjadi beberapa kasus di Konoha dimana warga yang dirasuki menyerang orang lain. Korban meninggal pun tak luput. Semua karena sosok atau makhluk yang belum diketahui siapa atau bagaimana penyebab itu terjadi."

"Aku belum pernah mendengar hal seperti itu. Bagaimana bisa terjadi?"

Tak ayal Darui tertarik mendengar penuturan sang Kage dari negara api.

Tubuh kekar sedikit gemetar. Tangan mengepal erat di atas meja berpelitur. Kondisi sang Hokage tak luput dari semua mata yang hadir.

"Me-mengenai itu..." kalimat jeda sebelum pria pirang itu kembali meneguk ludah. "Entah bagaimana warga yang dirasuki akan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Sisi gelap mereka mendominasi dan akan menyerang orang yang di-dibenci. Sehingga korban pun terjatuh."

Keempat iris berbeda warna seksama memperhatikan. Mereka tahu bagaimana Hokage gagah ini benci melihat korban terjatuh. Terutama karena pembunuhan.

Hening melanda.

Setiap kepala berpikir mencari petunjuk. Mengingat hal yang mungkin berkaitan.

"Sepertinya... kasus serupa pernah terjadi di wilayahku."

Satu-satunya Kage wanita disana bersuara. Mata berfokus pada meja. Memori menelusur visual tersimpan.

"Be-benarkah?"

Suara berat penuh vibra. Ekspresi bercampur. Namun pandangan tak fokus.

Membuat sang Kazekage terheran. Kondisi Naruto saat ini tak biasa.

Peristiwa seperti ini memang membahayakan banyak nyawa. Tentu menjadi hal genting jika tak teratasi segera. Namun gestur yang diberikan pria pirang itu membuatnya bertanya-tanya.

Sang Nanadaime tampak tak tenang di kursinya. Menggeliat tak nyaman sejak tadi.

Meski telinga Gaara mendengar semua percakapan, iris jade melirik fokus pada sang sahabat. Perlahan bulir-bulir keringat meleleh dari pelipisnya.

"Naruto, kau baik-baik saja?"

Yang disebut tersentak. Iris biru memandang sahabat sesama Jinchuuriki-nya. Bola mata sewarna langit tak secerah kemarin. Tersapu kabut panik.

"A-aku? Te-tentu- maksudku... aku baik-baik saja."

Dahi tak beralis mengerut. Benar rupanya ada yang tak beres.

"Kau yakin?"

Kepala berhelai pirang pendek mengangguk kaku. Senyuman aneh terpasang. Bermaksud menenangkan.

Gestur itu berimbas sebaliknya. Membuat yang lain penasaran pada si pria pirang.

"Hokage-dono, anda tampak pucat."

Khawatir terpatri jelas pada paras Choojuurou. Meski tidak akrab, pria berkacamata itu cukup mengenal Naruto. Jika kenalannya tampak tak nyaman tentu membuat cemas.

Senyuman licik terkembang tak satu pun menyadari.

"Ah, a-aku baik-baik saja, Mizukage-dono. Aku hanya-"

Suara bariton memotong.

"Maafkan kami. Hokage-sama hanya sedikit kelelahan. Jarak yang jauh kesini ditambah kasus yang terjadi tampaknya membebani. Kuharap kalian semua memaklumi."

Sang ajudan Hokage, Sasuke menundukkan kepala. Memberi hormat pada semua yang hadir.

Iris azure melirik penuh amarah pada sosok di belakangnya. Tangan terkepal erat penuh gemetar.

"Ma-maafkan atas kelalaianku."

Menyusul sang ajudan, Naruto menundukkan kepala.

Tak menggubris si pria pirang, Sasuke melangkah maju. Mendekati sang Hokage di samping kiri. Menyerahkan beberapa berkas terlampir pada keempat Kage.

Gerakan halus tak disadari. Tangan kanan lihai membelai sensual sepanjang paha berotot.

"Kau sudah berjuang ya, Naruto."

Bisikan lirih hanya terdengar si pirang. Sang ajudan menyeringai tipis penuh kemenangan. Tarikan nafas cepat dan sorot mata penuh murka menjadi bonus yang didapat.

"Ini adalah data informasi dan analisis yang kami ketahui saat ini. Semua-"

Suara percakapan semakin jauh dari telinga sang Hokage. Pikirannya tak lagi fokus pada rapat, melainkan di bawah.

Ya, di bawah.

Iris azure menggelap. Mencoba menghantar amarah melalui pandangan. Rahang mengatup rapat.

Tubuhnya menegang dan lemas diwaktu bersamaan. Bagaimana tidak? Ini semua karena si brengsek Uchiha.

Sosok pria berhelai raven tersebut tengah mengulum kejantanannya.

Sekali lagi, ke-jan-ta-nan-nya.

Ya, di bawah meja sana.

Tentu bukan yang asli, melainkan kagebunshin. Sekuat tenaga Naruto mempertahan posturnya. Berusaha tak dicurigai namun gagal.

Belum ketahuan memang. Tetap saja ini berbahaya. Mau taruh dimana wajahnya? Ia bukan seorang eksibisionis, demi Jashin.

Nafasnya tercekat. Lidah lihai membasahi genital tegak menantang. Dari ujung kepala hingga testis dibalik helaian pirang nan halus.

Karbon dioksida hangat menghantar tremor. Menghisap kuat 'adik' kebanggaannya.

Dirasakan jemari dingin menarik simpul tali dipunggung. Berefek menggesek kerut lubang rektum. Desahan hampir terlpeas.

Jangan tanya mengapa ada simpul tali. Kesalahan selalu berpusat pada si Uchiha-Teme, camkan itu.

Kenapa juga ia mau melakukan apa yang diminta si brengsek? Tentu, ia kalah taruhan. Dan terpaksa menuruti perintah si ajudan.

Tak habis pikir kenapa ia harus dililit tali di dalam baju yang dikenakan. Bondage? Turtle bondage? Atau apalah itu Naruto tak tahu dan tak mau tahu.

Yang ia tahu tali-tali sialan ini menyiksanya. Ketat dan menyesakkan. Menonjolkan organ-organ vital terselubung di dalam pakaian.

Oh, ia bisa merasakan libidonya meningkat. Puting kembar mencoba menyeruak dari balik kain. Tertekan ikatan dan simpul tali mengitari dada.

Tak habis tubuhnya disiksa kenikmatan. Lubang basah menghisap bagai mesin pemerah. Tali simpul ditarik kuat menstimulasi.

Tubuh kekar gemetar. Rasa puncak menumpuk di depan mata. Oh, hampir sampai.

Pikirannya mengabur. Ia ingin terus mendaki menuju kebebasan.

Sepasang mata jade memandang ke arahnya. Tubuh tersentak. Nafas memburu mulai terlepas.

'Oh, ti-tidak.'

Splurt.

"Hnghh..."

Tubuh tinggi nan kekar terduduk lemas. Nafas memburu. Dahi menempel pada lengan terlipat di atas meja.

Seringaian tercetak senang. Mengecap, meneguk dan menjilat sisa sperma. Bagai sake terlezat sepanjang masa.

Suara poof tak terdengar bersamaan sosok bayangan menghilang.

Semua pasang mata berfokus pada sang Hokage. Wajah memerah penuh peluh. Nafas tak teratur. Berusaha meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin.

"Hei, Hokage, sepertinya kau sungguh sakit. Lebih baik kau beristirahat."

Tak tega juga Darui melihat rekan Kage-nya yang tak berdaya. Percaya bahwa si pirang benar sakit.

Sosok tinggi membungkuk hormat. Seringaian puas tak terlihat dibalik bayang mengembang.

"Sekali lagi maafkan kami. Tampaknya Hokage-sama memang perlu istirahat sejenak."

"Ah, lebih baik Hokage-dono segera dibawa untuk beristirahat. Tak perlu dipaksakan."

Khawatir tak luput pada wajah sang Mizukage.

"Terima kasih atas pengertian anda. Kami mohon diri."

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai sang Hokage diseret ajudannya. Bagai karung beras dibopong pada pundak lebar. Keduanya menghilang dibalik daun pintu.

Deritan kursi menggema. Sang Tsuchikage bersandar pada kursi seraya bersedekap.

"Aku tak heran jika Hokage kelelahan karena kasus ini. Memang membuat khawatir."

Raikage dan Mizukage mengangguk setuju pada komentar. Para ajudan hanya diam.

Sayang dua orang dari Sunagakure tak sependapat.

Suara lirih terdengar.

"Naruto itu... dan si Uchiha..."

"Jangan katakan, Kankuro."

Belahan bibir terkatup rapat. Memasang wajah datar. Tak ingin semburat merah menghiasi wajah kedua bersaudara dari padang pasir.

The End? Continue?

Biar saya tegaskan. Ini bukan ide saya. Cuma diminta sama Kagamiyo Neko alias Gocing buat bikin ff beginian.

Untuk lanjutannya saya bikin di wattpad dan akan akan di private krn isinya rate lemon... cuma yg follow yg bs baca... gomen nee... nama akunku akaneko13...

bagi yg ga punya akun wattpad kalau mau baca lanjutannya silahkan bikin akunnya yaa...

Btw, aku request ff ke kagamiyoneko jg dengan genre yg sama tp kinky yg berbeda... tungguin aja dr dia... hahahaha... (psst... teror aja orangnya)

Ff ni sekalian buat ikutan Fujodanshi Independence Day 9...

thanks for reading, fave, follow and comment...


	2. 2 Dangerous Command

Naruto disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan belaka dan bukan untuk menjatuhkan karakter Masashi Kishimoto maupun untuk dikomersilkan.

Langkah tenang bergema di lorong penginapan. Tubuh jangkung berjalan tak pelan. Membawa sosok tak kalah semampai di pundak kanan.

Geraman kesal terus terdengar. Rapal mantra 'Teme. Brengsek. Mesum. Kurang ajar.' berulang bagai kaset rusak. Sesekali rambut _raven_ ditarik kasar. Atau punggung kekar dipukul 'sayang'.

Pintu _shoji_ dibuka dengan kaki kanan. Bergeser halus menampilkan ruangan lega nan mewah. Di sana futon besar empuk tergelar di tengahnya.

Bunyi bedebam keras menjatuhkan tubuh kekar tepat di atas futon. Umpatan menyusul kemudian.

"Aku bukan karung beras, dasar _Teme_! Tak bisakah kau perlakukan lebih baik?!"

Si Teme mendengkus. Sudah biasa mendengar racauan berisik sang Hokage.

"Jangan manja, _Dobe_. Dewasalah. Kalau kau ingin diperlakukan lebih baik, aku baru akan melakukannya sekarang."

Seringaian terkembang. Wajah tan berubah pucat.

Satu tangan membuka baju jingga. Nampak tali-tali panjang melilit tubuh kekar di baliknya. Puting dada kemerahan menantang di antara tali menghimpit.

"Tung-kau masih ingin melanjutkan? Tapi aku sudah melakukan yang kau perintahkan! Bahkan aku mengacaukan rapat hari ini karena kau. Kumohon biarkan aku beristirahat sejenak."

Panik menghantar di seluruh tubuh tervisual nyata. Nada sarat memohon minta belas kasih, sayang tak digubris.

Alis hitam menukik.

"Kalau kau tak ingat, perintahku adalah kau harus menurutinya satu hari ini. Perintahku berlaku dua puluh empat jam. Dan ini masih siang."

Napas tercekat.

Belahan bibir terbuka berniat protes terputus, terbungkam ciuman dalam. Lidah meliuk lihai menjamah isi rongga mulut. Mengecap rasa memabukkan dari saliva bercampur. Erangan tertahan mengirim vibra.

Tubuh menegang berangsur meleleh bagai es. Pertahanan runtuh terhapus kabut nafsu. Pada akhirnya, ia menyerah diri di atas futon nyaman.

Tangan kanan putih menelusur sepanjang dagu tegas. Berpindah pada kulit _tan_ menuju selatan. Ikatan tali mengelilingi dada bidang menambah keseksian. Puting menonjol dimainkan penuh gairah.

"Hnghh ..."

Ah, desahan yang tertahan. Sangat disayangkan memang. Begitu saja sudah membuat darah berpusat pada organ di antara kedua kakinya. Menghantar ereksi mendesak di antara celana kian sempit.

Semangat menggebu. Jemari panjang memainkan puting dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk. Atau memilin dan menarik penuh sensual. Desahan tertahan menjadi hadiahnya.

Ciuman berpindah. Bibir tipis menghisap puting lainnya. Tak mau menyiakan dua titik erotis pembangkit gairah pada si pirang.

Kali ini erangan dan desahan tak terhalang lancar menggema. Tubuh kekar menggeliat tak nyaman. Menghantar getar aneh di bawah sana. Ereksi pun tak terhindar.

Puting menantang dan berkilat akan saliva. Berpindahlah bibir membasahi puting lainnya. Tangan kanan beralih membuka helaian kain yang menutupi kejantanan.

Naruto terlalu mabuk pada sentuhan nikmat, tak sadar telah telanjang bulat. Oh, tak sepenuhnya. Tali-tali dengan simpul masih menghiasi tubuh kekar berkulit tan.

Jemari putih dingin menggenggam organ intim dengan ukuran yang pas di tangan. Membuat tubuh terlonjak kejut.

"Ah ... Sasu ... Hh ..."

Iris biru menggelap fokus pada pemandangan di depannya. Tangan lentik memanjakan 'adik' tersayang penuh perhatian. Pikiran memberontak namun tubuh mematuhi rasa nikmat.

Tangan tan menyusup di antara helai kelam. Meremas rambut panjang halus. Pinggul bergerak mengikuti irama. Permohonan tak terucap meminta lebih.

Berpindah lagi, kali ini bibir lembut meraup ereksi si pirang. Mengecap likuid asin memenuhi liang basah mulut. Menghisap bersamaan menggesek tangan memberi stimulasi.

Napas tercekat dirasa testis tak luput dimanja nikmat. Berkembang mengumpul sperma tersimpan siap membuncah.

Sesekali jemari panjang menarik simpul tali di antara bongkahan bokong montok. Menggoda manja kerut lubang di sana. Frustasi mencekam diri lantaran stimulasi tak cukup menuju puncak.

Rasa nikmat terhenti. Sang pemberi kenikmatan terduduk melepas celana. Mengeluarkan genital tegak menantang penuh godaan.

Air liur tertelan paksa. Mencoba melembabkan kerongkongan serat bagai padang pasir di siang hari.

"Berbaliklah dengan bertumpu pada kedua kaki dan tanganmu."

Perintah berkumandang. Gemetar tubuh kekar berkulit tan mencoba merubah posisi. Bokong terjulur menggoda. Menampilkan sisi erotis tak terjamah kecuali pada si raven.

Perubahan posisi membuat simpul tali kian erat memeluk. Naruto tak akan kaget jika rona merah tercetak pada kulitnya nanti.

Telapak tangan dingin meremas lemak bokong. Mengusap penuh sensual. Kaki penyangga Naruto hampir menyerah di atas futon.

Alis pirang mengerut dirasa udara hangat menyapu permukaan kulit. Sebelum oksigen terhenti mengalir ke paru-paru.

"Ooh ... Sasu-apa yang ... Nghh ..."

Panjang, hangat dan basah menerobos masuk lubang anus tanpa diundang. Meliuk membasahi terasa hingga rektum.

 _Lidah?_

Lubang sempit dipenetrasi penuh sensasi. Menghantar tubuh gemetar dan desahan erotis layaknya pelacur.

Tak cukup, kini sesuatu lainnya ikut mengisi. Mengaduk dan meraba dinding rektum dalam. Dua jari menambah penetrasi. Membuka paksa jalur lubang ekskresi.

Dongkol menggerogoti tatkala jari menari tak juga menemukan titik nikmat terdalam. Titik di mana gelenjar nikmat akan membuatnya mabuk kepayang. Napas memburu tak dihiraukan lagi.

"Sa-sampai kapan kau-ukh ... bermain-main, Teme! Cepat masukkan!"

Yang diperintah menjadi memerintah. Iris biru melirik penuh amarah. Nada geram terdengar jelas oleh gendang telinga. Menghentikan gerakan jari menggoda, Sasuke menyeringai.

"Aku tak tahu kau begitu mencintai penisku, Dobe."

"Be-berisik! Lakukan saja, dasar Berengsek!"

Napas terhembus disertai dengkusan, pria bermarga Uchiha membasahi penisnya dengan cairan lubrikasi.

"Kalau saja kau memohon dengan manis, tentu akan kupertimbangkan."

"Bermimpilah. Kau berkata begitu saja sudah membuatku jijik."

Jemari panjang tak cukup mengelilingi kejantanannya. Menuntun batang panjang berdenyut pada kerut lubang anus. Menggesek dan menggoda di sana.

"Jika saja mulutmu bisa sejujur tubuhmu."

"Hah? Apa maksu-"

 _Thrust_.

Bola mata biru membelalak seakan keluar dari rongganya. Suara serak melengking bergema akan vibrasi menyakitkan gendang telinga.

Tubuh kekar gemetar bagai menggigil dingin. Oksigen seakan terputus. Menghasilkan likuid putih menetes riang dari genital menggantung di antara selangkangan kakinya yang terbuka lebar.

Kejantanan berukuran tidak kecil mengoyak lubang rektum. Menabrak kasar tepat pada prostat. Mengirim bayangan-bayangan hitam pada visual. Kinerja otak pun ikut berhenti.

Belum berhenti dari tremor, hujaman keras dilancarkan. Terus menggempur tepat pada titik nikmat. Erangan erotis pun menyanyi dengan indah.

Tangan putih menampar gemas bongkahan kenyal. Mencetak warna merah di sana.

Puas dengan hasil karya, tangan berpindah. Menarik simpul tali rumit pada punggung kekar. Meyakinkan garis kemerahan ikut terfotokopi nantinya.

Pinggul bergerak kasar nan sensual. Menabrakkan kulit putih pada bokong tan terbalut memar. Mengirim friksi nikmat bagi keduanya.

Organ intim panjang dipeluk hangat oleh lubang nikmat sang Hokage. Menarik-dorong kerut anus dan melebar hingga maksimal.

Gesekan demi gesekan memunculkan titik keringat membasahi kulit. Kulit berwarna tan dan porselen mengilat di bawah bias cahaya.

Genggaman melepas simpul. Satu tangan tersisa memeluk tubuh sang Hokage. Tak menghentikan gerakan erotis menghujam di bawah sana.

Hidung mancung bersembunyi di antara helai pirang pendek. Menyesap aroma manis menguar bercampur seks. Tak habis pikir mengapa selalu memabukkan.

Bibir tipis beralih pada pundak lebar terekspos. Menjilat, mengecup, menggigit pelan. Memberi tanda kepemilikan.

"Su-Suke ... aku ... aaahh ... hampir ..."

Kalimat tak sempurna tersampaikan. Tubuh tan berhias simpul tali nan seksi dipeluk tangan putih, kini memeluk erat penis menggantung terbengkalai.

Jemari lihai memijat kuat memberi stimulasi lebih. Diiringi penetrasi cepat menghujam tepat pada prostat. Klimaks hampir didapat di ujung sana.

Derai nikmat berhenti. Memberikan sensasi jatuh dari ekstase tinggi. Gemetar tubuh menyiksa tatkala penis memanja lepas dari rumah hangatnya.

Sasuke mengeluarkan penis dari lubang anusnya membuat kesal si pirang. Si berengsek Uchiha ini memang jagonya membakar emosi.

"Huh? Sasu ... Kena-"

Prediksi tak tepat. Tangan putih menarik cepat, menghempas tubuh kekar, menyerahkan punggung tan pada halusnya futon. Kedua kaki dilebar paksa. Menampilkan lubang kerut berdenyut basah meminta manja.

"Apa kau begitu tak rela terlepas dari penisku, Dobe? Aku tahu kau menyukainya."

Rona merah tak terhindar. Makian hanya kenangan ketika batang penis dinanti menyerang sayang. Mengoyak, memanja, menerobos rektum hingga prostat penuh nikmat.

Hanya ada erangan dan desahan erotis bagai pelacur menggema. Lengan kekar tan memeluk leher putih. Berpegangan erat pada rasa nyata di depan. Terlalu takut terlepas dan berubah menjadi mimpi.

Gerakan pinggul memompa cepat. Menambah sensasi menggila. Nafsu berahi menguasai untuk mendaki tinggi menuju pelepasan.

Tak sanggup menahan hujaman nikmat, si pirang menyerah. Menghamburkan likuid cinta membasahi kulit tan berpakaian simpul tali seksi. Sperma tumpah ruah tak terbendung melengkapi orgasme yang menyerang tubuh dan otak.

Kenikmatan tiada tara menghampiri Sasuke tak terkendali. Memuntahkan sperma dengan volume tak sedikit di dalam rektum menggoda. Memenuhi liang tanpa tersisa.

Napas terengah berlomba meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Memompa paru-paru dan jantung berdetak lebih keras dari biasa.

Terhanyut keduanya hingga melengkapi dengan sesi ciuman dalam. Menikmati tiap detik berlalu dalam kecupan penuh gairah.

Decak suara terdengar ketika ciuman berhenti. Menyisakan saliva panjang penghubung di antara mereka.

Alis pirang mengerut kesal.

"Kau mengeluarkannya di dalam, Teme."

Bibir berpindah mengecup hidung bangir sang Hokage.

"Kau tak akan hamil, Dobe. Walaupun itu bukan ide buruk."

Kepalan tangan menarik sejumput helaian raven di belakang kepalanya. Menjauhkan wajah tampan namun menyebalkan. Ia mendengkus kesal.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi pandai bergurau? Dan jujur saja leluconmu tak lucu. Lagipula aku tak yakin Kurama mau atau dapat menyembuhkanku jika tubuh ini terdapat pembekakan prostat. Di mana semuanya adalah salahmu."

Geraman mengancam tak memberi pengaruh berarti bagi si Uchiha. Terlalu malas menanggapi. Sebelum ide gila hinggap kembali.

Perlahan batang penis menggesek. Memberi stimulasi bagi kedua pria dewasa. Desahan seksi berkumandang menghantar ereksi kembali.

"Khh ... Teme, kau!"

"Ingat, perintahku berlaku dua puluh empat jam dan masih ada batas waktu sembilan jam lagi hingga tengah malam."

Wajah tan berubah warna tak menentu. Memerah entah karena malu atau marah, hingga memutih pucat membayangkan siksaan sembilan jam mendatang.

"UCHIHA-TEME!! KAU PRIA TERBERENGSEK SEPANJANG SEJARAH!!! Aaahh~"

Pekik teriakan mengguncang penginapan. Menerbangkan burung-burung yang tengah bertengger santai. Tak sadar membuat semua penghuni mendengar tanpa sensor.

Tanpa terkecuali sang Tsuchikage yang melangkah gontai. Wanita berambut hitam pendek tersebut berusaha menahan rona pada wajah cantik. Tak sengaja melewati kamar sang Hokage dan ajudannya.

Terlalu fokus membayangkan macam-macam, hampir membuat tubuh rampingnya bertabrakan dengan seseorang di ujung lorong. Postur tinggi dari Kazekage beserta sang kakak berdiri.

Tak kuat menahan wajah merona, Kurotsuchi berlari panik.

"Aku tidak mencuri dengar apapuuuunnn!!!"

Gaara memasang wajah pasif, tak terkecuali Kankuro. Memandang datar pada sosok Tsuchikage yang menghilang di lorong penginapan.

"Si Uchiha itu benar-benar tidak tahu malu."

"Dan aku tidak bisa melindungi Naruto lebih dari ini."

Tanpa sadar keduanya menghela napas.

~SasuNaru~

 **END**

~SasuNaru~

Okeeee... sekarang beneran tamat. Ga ada lanjutannya lagi...

So jangan ngarep ada next chap yaa... muehehehehehe...

Yg jomblo bs menghibur diri ya...

Thanks for reading, vomment n support me...

~SasuNaru~

OMAKE

Sarada memasang _headset_ pada kedua telinga. Ia menekan tanda _'play'_ di layar telepon genggam pintar miliknya.

 _"Sa-sampai kapan kau-ukh ... bermain-main, Teme! Cepat masukkan!"_ _"Ooh ... Sasu-apa yang ... Nghh ..."_ _"Su-Suke ... aku ... aaahh ... hampir ..."_

Bibir mungil menyeringai lebar. Tak sadar tetesan darah mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Uwaaaahh ... Desahan Hokage-sama benar-benar menggairahkaaan ... Papa memang hebat bisa membuat beliau seperti ini. Ini hadiah terindah dari Papa!"

Gadis itu berguling-guling di atas ranjangnya dengan wajah merah. Entah karena rona malu bercampur semangat atau karena darah dari hidungnya.

Di tempat lain, kantor Hokage.

"Hachuuu ...!!!"

Naruto merasa merinding tiba-tiba. Telunjuk kiri menggosok bawah hidungnya.

"Apa aku masuk angin karena kemarin? Cih, pasti semua karena ulah si Teme itu. Kubalas kau nanti, Sasuke-Teme!"

THE END


End file.
